Birthday Wishes
by a-real-nowhere-girl
Summary: The Fourth of July is coming up, which means so is America's birthday. As usual, Arthur is sitting at home alone, his only company, alcohol and his memories of what Alfred used to be. With the help of Francis, could this year turn out different for Arthur and Alfred's relationship and their feelings toward each other? (UsUk) (AlfredxArthur)


Arthur sighed and continued flipping through the channels on his television. Giving up on his search he set the remote down on the coffee table in front of his arm chair and leaned back. There was never anything worth his time on T.V. Shaking his head, the country stood up and walked into his kitchen, where he poured himself another glass of scotch. The nation took a gulp of the amber liquid and closed his eyes as the alcohol burned its way down his throat.

 _Knock knock knock knock_

Jumping slightly at the loud knock on his door, Arthur set his drink down and walked quickly to his front door. He smoothed down his shirt before swinging open the door, coming face to face with one of his neighboring countries; Francis. Arthur blinked slowly and leaned on the door frame. "What are you doing here?" He asked, not moving to allow the other nation in.

Francis smiled sweetly and pulled open his rain coat to reveal a bottle of wine. "Merely a friendly visit."

Arthur raised an eyebrow but said nothing and moved to the side allowing Francis through the door and out of the rain. As the Frenchman shrugged off his drenched coat Arthur held out his hand. "I'll take that." He motioned toward the wine in Francis' hands.

Francis blinked. "This isn't for you, cher."

Arthur crossed his arms. "I'm the only one here-."

Francis held up his hand cutting him off. "Tomorrow is the fourth you know." Arthur groaned and turned away, walking into the kitchen quickly. Francis sighed. "Arthur."

Arthur shook his head and quickly took another gulp from his scotch, emptying the glass quickly. "You ask me this _every_ year." Turning to Francis he narrowed his eyes and set down his glass. "And my answer will always be the same. _No,_ I will _not_ go with you!"

Francis rolled his eyes. "It was over two-hundred year ago, Arthur!"

Arthur crossed his arms over his chest. "You have no say in this. _You_ helped him-!"

" _England_!" Arthur immediately shut up at the tone in which his country name was used in. Francis sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Tais-toi, s'il vous plait. Alfred's revolution happened a long, _long,_ time ago. The memory may leave you a bit raw but, it's his birthday Arthur. He was _your_ colony. You owe it to him to be there for his birthday."

Arthur was seething. " _Excuse me?_ I owe _nothing_ to the brat." Arthur began walking towards Francis, sizing the Frenchman up, causing him to back away. "I raised the little punk. Showed him how to survive and thrive and he abandoned me. I was the hand that cared, clothed, and fed him and he retaliated and slapped that hand away!" Arthur grabbed the coat off of the coat rack and threw it at Francis. "I will not be going to America with you so don't ask me again!"

Francis scrunched the coat in his hands. Sighing he looked up at Arthur and sighed. "D'accord." The country pulled on his jacket and opened the front door, leaving without another word.

Arthur growled and stomped back to the kitchen. "Stupid frog. Why does he keep asking? If he knew how much it hurts-." Arthur stopped short in his solo rant as his hand searched the counter for his scotch, only to find a wine bottle. Grabbing the neck of it Arthur sighed. "Bloody fucking great." He turned the bottle in his hands, finding not a label, but a card, taped to the front. Raising an eyebrow, Arthur opened the card, allowing a small piece of paper to fall from the inside. Quirking his eyebrow up curiously, England picked up the paper and unfolded it. Inside he immediately recognized the circular, elegant, cursive handwriting that belonged to none other than Francis.

 _Bonjour Arthur,_

 _If you're reading this, then you've probably already kicked me out of your house. I hope I had a few moments to explain myself before I was thrown out. I do hope you reconsider coming to Alfred's party. It would mean a lot to the boy. I've left the card attached to the bottle blank for you to write in. If you don't go, then enjoy the wine and I will give your birthday wishes to Alfred as I have done every year._

 _~Francis._

Arthur stared at the paper, biting his lip. He crunched the paper in his hand and dropped it. Arthur watched as the paper rolled on the tile of his kitchen floor and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "As if that's going to convince me." Turning to look at the bottle of wine Arthur sighed.

 _You owe it to him._

Arthur frowned and shook his head. "This is just going to hurt more than it should." He mumbled as he reached for the phone and dialed Francis' number.

" _Arthur?"_

" _You_ have to buy the plane tickets."

Francis chuckled on the other line. " _Of corse."_

* * *

 **To be continued? Let me know what you all think! :) Thank you for your feedback!**


End file.
